ipso_cinerefandomcom-20200213-history
Arael
Arael Arael is a Principality Class Angel and one of Ramiel's chief lieutenants History Clara Rommel was born in Graz, Austria. Lucky enough to be in a country not heavily affected by the storms, she earned her doctorate in bio-engineering. Because of such a rarity of the subject being taught, she was forced to take a roll in the St. Petersburg University. There, she met Feodora Galland. With both of them speaking a common language, they became fast friends. It was at this point where Feodora began her plan to revive Project Icarus. Rommel thought of them as naive ramblings, but promised to help her friend if they ever found the project. Several years later, Feodora enlisted Rommel to travel through the wasteland with her. During their expedition, a bad radioactive storm hit the group. Rommel was not lucky enough to make it to a clean room and contracted radiation poisoning. However, she did not give up, hoping to fulfill the promise she swore to her friend. They reached the Project compound and immediately began their work. As Rommel's sickness grew worse, the further Feodora began to worry about the future of the project. So when she underwent the process to become an Angel, the bio-engineer was scheduled to become one as well, this time as a prototype. Much of Rommel was replaced with machine, forming an elaborate robotic frame that could manage her studies at a much more suitable climate. The AI given to her was tandem paired with Uriel, Ramiel's other Lieutenant, that way the two could coordinate attacks and defenses immediately. And here she became Arael, the Angel of Knowledge. Science and Sabotage While also the lead scientist on further Angel creation, Ramiel placed her in charge of the Dominions- an elite Angel corps bred to infiltrate enemy positions and eliminate high value targets. Arael took the position, but also used her title to her advantage. She used the Dominions to capture technology lost during the storms for research and development. This would cause the formation of the Manilan Scientific Arcology, where archives of advanced weapons and sciences are stored. Arael also founded a large majority of the universities in Ipso Cinere, such as the Praesidii Campus of Medicine and the Institute of Agri-Engineering. However, she did not languish her work as an assassin. She coordinated the fall of the Burmese Oil Coalition, and personally dealt with the elimination of rogue JSDF officers that fought against their more compliant commanders. Were it not for her aid, much of Ipso Cinere would be trapped in the dark age. Trapped in Endless War When Ramiel shifted her resources to the Border, she allocated Arael to the Cathedral, the Order's primary base of operations. Through here, she would be able to man the Atalanta guns and defend the secrets of the Angels should the war fall on the defensive. Arael contracted the Influx soon later, compromising the Cathedral's operating system and removing any long range assistance from the War. In her madness, she created the first Perdix Angel- an autonomous android-like machine capable of human thought. She forced it to complete her mission before fully succumbing to the Influx. She would be put to rest by Yehudith's Daedalus Squadron by the later part of the Cinerian Civil War. Equipment As a frame, Arael is incapable of using a close range weapon. This did not stop her from creating her own personal defense weapon- a repurposed anti-aircraft cannon equipped with energy bolts. It would ensure that she could fight at a distance and defeat her targets without worrying about them getting close enough to defeat her. Her wings are made of a bright white silicon-like composite, and her thin and wiry frame is crafted in the same stuff. Arael had her eyes removed and replaced with telescopic orbs, able to detect heat signature, shifts in the environment, and predict future outcomes. Personality Much of Rommel's human traits were deleted when she became Arael. She became cold and distant, hoping to gain as much knowledge as possible rather than talk to people or her fellow Angels. She would only talk to Ramiel in their basic tongue- German. When she was infected with the Influx, more human reactions began to form in her processes, such as fear, paranoia, and anger.